Hawaii FIve-O Fanfic Protect (WITHOUT beta reader version)
by CeceFoy
Summary: "I'll protect you no matter what, I can lose anything but you" A normal, lovely morning, Catherine got a weried message then run out Steve's house with tears. Steve was confused then he found everyone he cares, he loves are in danger. { THIS VERSION HAS NO BETA READER SO UPDATE FASTER THAN THE ONE HAS BETA READER! }
1. Chapter 1-Beginning

_"I can lose everything even my life, but not you or my family"_

**[Aloha guys! ok this is my THRID time to post this fanfic because missing wrongs, but I've found a way to post it with NO mistakes :) and an amazing beta reader! Hope you'll like it! enjoy! Mahalo !] **

_**[On Sunday morning, Steve's house]**_

Steve and Catherine were sleeping. It was a lovely Sunday morning - warm, windy, and full of sunshine. They were sleeping deeply.

Suddenly, Steve's phone rung. It was very loud on the quiet morning.

Catherine was woken up after the phone rung for a while. But when Catherine was going to pick the phone up, it stopped ringing.

"What the hell" Catherine said madly. And she took a look at Steve, who was still sleeping!

"Steve.._STEVE_!" Catherine shacked Steve's body and cried out.

Steve opened his eyes lazily.

"Aloha, Cath" he said, and smiled.

"Aloha? Are you ok Steve? Your phone just rung loudly, and you were still sleeping? For a seal, I was wondering if you are still alive." Catherine said a little worryingly.

"Well Cath" Steve sat up from the bed.

"I'm still alive." He said and kissed Catherine. Catherine laughed and kissed back.

"Yeah, seal"

They laughed together.

"So who called?" Steve asked Catherine

"I don't know, I didn't pick up" Catherine answered quickly, and lie downed on Steve.

"I felt so tired" Catherine closed her eyes again.

"It's Sunday you can keep sleeping" Steve smiled and started to play with her closed her eyes comfortably.

Steve took a look at his phone by the hand which was free, unknown number, that meant he didn't need a call back...His phone rang again, it was Danny. Steve picked up his phone very quickly.

"McGarrett" he said quietly, afraid to make noise.

"Hey buddy, Chin, Grace and I are in Kamekon's stand, you and Catherine want to come?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at Catherine.

"Hey Cath, do you want to go KameKon's stand with me and Danno, Chin and Grace?" Steve asked her.

"Hmm..."Catherine opened her eyes and, smiled

"Your treat?" a big sunshine smile.

"Well..."Steve thought for few seconds.

"Deal" He smiled too.

"Danno, we will arrive in thirty minutes" he answered Danno and hung off the phone.

Catherine sat up and stretched herself.

"I'm still tired" she complained.

"I'll drive" he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Sure, I wondering if there will be one day I can drive your car" she said, with a smile.

_Bzzzzzz-Bzzzzzz_

Catherine's phone shook, a message. She picked the phone up and read it.

Suddenly, her face turned into scared and surprised.

"What's wrong? Who sent a message?" Steve asked worryingly.

"Nothing" Catherine answered very quickly, but she didn't look at Steve.

"Catherine?" Steve stopped his movement, walked to Catherine.

"Who sent a message? Give me the phone please" Steve was going to take Catherine's phone.

"I deleted it, Steven" Catherine gave it to Steve.

"And I can't go Kamekon's stand, sorry" Catherine stood up and looked at Steve.

"Why? What the hell is going on Cath? Why did you delete the message? Was that Doris? Or someone or something you can't let me know?" Steve said a little madly.

"One of my friends got hurt and is in Honolulu hospital, I need to go" Catherine said quickly with a little shaking and nervous look, she took her clothes from the closet.

"Then why did you delete the messa-""I didn't mean to delete it" Catherine broke Steve's sentence.

"See you soon Steve" Catherine kissed Steve and took back her phone, Steve found that she's kind of sacred from her eyesight and her kiss.

"Catherine!" Steve caught Catherine's arm.

"You are lying" Steve said madly and loudly.

"Who was that?" "I'm not Steve...I..."Catherine started to cry.

Steve was startled, He hugged her by his hand.

"Sorry Cath, I didn't mean to make you cry" he said gently.

"That's...not your...wrong, I need...to go..."She said in a low voice and then she escaped from his hands, ran out of the room panicking.

"What the hell..."

Steve didn't know it's just the beginning of the whole crazy things.

And he didn't know what danger is coming…

**Beta reader:Marcy**

**If you like, please please please comment and favorite thank you! that means A LOT for me!**

**Thank you for reading and hope you'll like it, I'll keep posting it here so follow me:)**

**Thank again for my amazing beta reader Marcy!**

**Author:CeceFoy**


	2. Chapter 2-Brothers,confuses

_(Hope you'll enjoy this, Marcy, my beta reader has corrected this, big thank to her!)_

_**[In Kamekon's stand]**_

Steve's car stopped in front of Kamekon's stand slowly. Danny stood up from the seat and walked to Steve's car.

"Hey Steve-"Danny said happily to Steve. But when Danny saw Steve's face, he changed his intonation.

"Buddy what happened? You have a horrible face expression, like you're going to shout at someone. Are you ok? Where is Catherine?" Danny asked worryingly.

"Call toast" Steve gave an order.

"What?" Danny asked loudly, full of doubt.

"Call TOAST now" Steve said again, louder and impatience.

"Ok I will, First tell me what happened and I will call toast, ok? I am worried you will kill someone, just calm down and tell me what's going on please. Huh?" Danny said agitatedly, worried. He squinted his eyes.

"Danno" Steve said, licked his mouth.

"This morning, we were good, but one message was sent to Catherine's phone, and she was scared of the message, whatever the message is, it isn't a good thing. I am going to find out what the message says and who sent the message, so call Toast now please" Steve looked sad, mad, and worried.

"Maybe just you think too much, did you ask Catherine?" Danny overlapped his hands.

"Sure I asked, she said her friend got hurt, but I know she was lying! And then she cried! Catherine has only cried a few times in front of me, she is a very strong girl, so she startled me this morning" Steve said.

"Call toast now please, she may in danger" He said quickly and nervous.

"Steve, I think you think too much, It may be just a normal message, maybe her friend really got hurt and he was her ex or something, just please, give her some privacy" Danny said honestly.

"She is my girlfriend! I know there's something wrong!" Steve cried out.

"Ok, Ok! Calm down, Steve, don't yell at me! I will call Toast now!" Danny put his hand in front of his chest, another hand took out his phone from his pocket.

"Wait..."Danny started to search Toast's number.

"Here you are" Danny gave his phone to Steve. Steve took the phone from Danny, started to call.

"This is advice, but maybe, just maybe, you can try to trust Catherine, leave some space for both of you. If you can't believe Catherine, how can you both live together?" Danny said worryingly.

"I believe her!" Steve cried out

"Sure I believe her...just...I made her cry...so...I want to know what is going on...I have a really bad feeling, that something is going on, you know I always follow my feeling, Danno, I thought you understand!" Steve yelled, sadly and madly.

"Calm down, please, take it easy buddy, you made her cry? How? You used the way you treat convicts?" "I didn't! I don't know why she cried! That's why I'm so nervous!" I was a little mad and asked her why she deleted the message that's all! And then she cried...I'm worried that it's because of Billy's death...She's almost ok now in front of me, but I know she still thinks that's Billy's death is her responsibility, I have got the feeling, it's really bad" He broke Danny's sentence.

"Hello?" Toast said from phone, broke their conversation. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways keep doing what you want to do, just don't go too overboard, I think Catherine won't want to know she's spied by you" Danny walked away.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Toast, It's me Officer McGarrett, can you search a deleted message from a phone?" Steve asked.

"Yeah if you get me the phone" Toast answered, he sounded like he was eating food, his voice is unclear.

"No I can't get the phone, you have to get the phone? I can only give you the number" Steve asked impatiently.

"Yeah I need the phone, with the phone number I can only trace the location" Toast said quickly.

"But if you want to trace the location I can help you" he said. Steve took a look at Danny.

"Well" He thought for one second.

"No not now, mahalo Toast, I will call you if I need help" He hung off the call, and then he walked to Danny.

"Danno, maybe you are right, I should do actions after I calm down" he said to Danny and sat down near him.

"That's right buddy! Now just enjoy the meal, but don't touch the shrimp ice cream! It will kill you" They all laughed.

_*Toast is a guy who is good at computers, he showed up in Hawaii Five O numerous times! :)_

**Beta reader:Marcy.**

**If you like it, please favorite this and comment to show your support please! That means A LOT for me! Mahalo!**


	3. Chapter 3-Crime scene

[Three hours later,Kamekon's stand]

"Gracie congrats that's you are cheer leader now!"said Chin.

"Thank you Uncle Chin"Gracie said and smiled.

"Seriously I don't like you to be cheer leader,it's dangerous-very dangerous-and what can you get from it?just a prize!But I m still proud of you monkey,can you promise that you won't got hurt?"Danny said worryingly but happily .

"Danno I will do my best to not get hurt,and prize means lots to me"Gracie said.

"Yeah sure,I can imagine that our house will full of prizes and we will be overwhelmed by them"Danny said,hugged laughed a lot,expect Steve.

"Steve?"Chin asked Steve worrly.

"Are you OK?" "Well...Not good"answered Steve.

"Where is Catherine?"Chin asked,still worringly.

"I don't know,She said she is in hospital,but i don't know,she didn't answered my phone.

"Steve looked tired and confused.

"You both ok?"Chin asked concernedly.

"No...We have a thing...I don't know what the situation now in fact,I wonder if we both good"he showed a bitter smile.

"I know this isn't a good time but I need to tell you,I think Catherine have to stop digging things of Sato,I will save Adam and Kono out, Catherine has digged too deep,It's dangerous"said Chin,quietly and concernedly.

"I know,I asked her to find a goal after Billy died,but she has been too concentrate on this,she has spied on them and showed up in front of them too many times,I tried to stop her,but she didn't listen me"said Steve,he played his shrimp in the plate.

"This is her only goal now,also the only thing that she can forget the pain of losing Billy"said Steve.

"I know,but you need try to ask her stop,Sato isn't fool,he will find out Catherine is spying on him soon"said Chin.

"Does there any indication that's Sato find out?"asked Steve.

"No not yet"replied Chin.

"That's great,but Catherine got a weird message..."Steve's phone rung,broke their conversation.

Steve picked up the phone.

"McGarrett"he said. He listened phone for seconds without speaking.

"Sorry monkey,I have work" Danny said unhappy and kissed Grace.

"But Danno,I didn't hear anyone ask you to work!"Grace retorted.

"Yeah me,Danno,we have work"Steve said. Danny shrugged his shoulder,his face was like"See?"

"I will drive Grace home and then go the sence of crime,send me location to my phone"said Danny.

[In the sence of crime]

Steve walked quickly into the crime house,stooped to cross the blockade was following behind him.

One man dead body was on the floor of the house living dead man was about 30 years old,more or has blond hair and blue not local hawaiian,from American or had many tattoos,and a horrible face with many wounds,seems not a good guy.

There was a gunshot wound around his heart,with much blood.

Maybe It's the cause of the death?

Steve and Chin walked to Max straight.

"Hey Max,got anything"Steve said to Max.

Max was near the dead body,he was touching the dead body to investigate something.

"Yeah gentleman,as you see,the cause of the dead was the gunshot wound around his heart,he dead about ten hours ago."Max stood up,said quickly and clearly.

"From the gunshot wound,I believe he was killed by .38 far away from here killed him ,about 200 meters,and shot his heart the one who killed him is specialist"said Max.

"Everything on the man was stolen,money,ID...everything,beside his killer knows how to hide his ,we found two fingerprints on the dead body,maybe the killer isn't pretty good on destroying evidence"Max said,and used his hands to hint Steve and Chin to ask the polices who are using computer.

They walked to one officer who clearly is searching fingerprint.

"I got it buddy"Chin said to the officer.

The officer left the computer,Chin replaced he.

"It doesn't make sense...everyhing shows the killer is specialist...Why the killer left fingerprints on the body...It's so weried"Steve muttered.

"Maybe the killer wanted to get something from him,and unluckily,left some fingerprints on the body?I don't know"Chin conjectured,looked at the computer screen at the same time.

The computer was still searching the identity of the fingerprints.

"Did we know what is the dead man's name yet?"Steve asked a police who nears him.

"No,the only thing we know is he arrived Hawaii two days ago,and he used a fake name to take plane"The officer answered.

"Now the only trail we got is the fingerprints,If we know the fignerprints' owner,we may find out the killer"said the officer

"OK Mahalo buddy"replied Steve.

The officer walked away to do other investigations.

"Hey Chin,I think here's nothing I can do here,I need go out and call Catherine,if you get anything,I will be outside,let me know what you get then"Steve patted Chin's shoulder.

"Sure"answered Chin.

"Catherine didn't answer your phone until now?"Chin asked concernedly

"Yeah,now I am pretty worrying her"Steve answered restlessly.

Steve walked out the crime screen quickly,and took out his phone from his pocket at the same time.

He started calling Catherine's phone number-like he already did thousands times in this the phone just kept telling he"No one answer the phone now,please call later"After times,Steve was getting madder and madder.

"Son of bitch!"Steve cried out loudly and indignant.

Some of the polices around the crime scene started looking at him,wondered know what happened.

Steve noticed that,and he just pretended everything was fine.

"Nothing"he officers paid their attention back to the things they were doing. Steve looked at his phone thought for seconds,begun to text Catherine.

"Cath what's wrong?If you are mad at me,we can now I'm really worrying if you are safe me back if you are safe,please"

He tapped the keyboard in the phone screen quickly and sent the message to Catherine.

He leaned his body on the tree which is near him,and wait. 2 Minutes passed,his phone still just kept looking at his screen,hope Catherine will call or send text tell him that she's fine.

5 minutes passed,Steve was getting more and more was going to call Danny and tell him that Catherine must happened the time Steve's going to call Danny,Catherine finally sent message to him.

"I am ok,don't worry"

Catherine wrote,very short message.

Steve read the message and frowned-clearly he didn't trust the message.

He called Catherine again,still no one answer.

"I need time,leave me alone please?"

Catherine sent quickly after Steve's call.

"How do I know the message was sent by you not the one who abducted you?"

Steve texted back. Minutes later,Catherine answered the phone quickly.

"Ca...""Listen,I am good,don't worry ok?"Catherine broke Steve's sentence,with no emotion.

"But your voice doesn't sound good"Steve retorted.

"Steve...I am a messy now,we'll talk later ok?"Catherine said,and hung off the phone.

Steve stared at his phone for seconds,and he sighed.

"well...at least Catherine's sound isn't too weird or shows she's in danger..."Steve talked to himself in a low voice,tried to make himself believe.

Steve walked into the crime screen looked the same,He walked to Chin.

Author:Cece

hope you enjoy it :) please don't forget to comment and favorite if you like! thank you very much!


	4. Chapter 4-Fingerprints

**_Author-Hm this has two version, this one has NO beta reader. the version is for the people who like my works and don't want to wait for my beta reader. If you think the version is unable to read, please go and read the version with beta reader, Thank you very much :) The fanfic came from wattpad, I have many views but no one comment it's unable to read so I think it's ok maybe?_**

* * *

"Got anything?"asked Steve.

"Well...The fingerprints which they found have no match,but they found some new fingerprints on the other part of the dead body,and I m searching now"Chin answered and looked at Steve.

"So Catherine...?"He asked worryingly.

"Catherine...well...she's safe I guess"Steve putted his hands on his hip,then he looked around.

"well I checked around"He said and then walked away.

Steve started to walk around the house.

It's a very beautiful house with specious,bright modern decorations made the house looked wonderful.

Steve took a look of the dead man,and imagine how did the bullet come from...He searched the path,and looked the tall building which is in front of the crime screen.

"That would be the killer's perfect place to kill the man"He thought,and he saw lots of officers were there,proved his surmise.

"Did HPD find anything there?"he asked an officer near him,and pointed at the building.

"No they just arrived here captian"The officer answered.

Steve nodded his head,then bowed his head, fell in deep thinking.

Suddenly,Chin walked out from the crime screen,he walked very quickly and a little walked to Steve straight.

"Hey got something right?"Steve raised his head asked Chin. Chin had a horrible face,a bad news for sure.

"We have to go"Chin said to Steve in low voice.

"Go?where?"Steve frowned.

"You will know,now go on my car,MY,don't walk quickly ok?"Chin said and then walked to his car quickly.

Steve hesitated for one second and then followed got on Chin's car.

"What's wrong?"Steve asked confused

"The fingerprints got match,they belongs to …"Chin halted.

"Who?"Steve asked impatient.

"…Catherine"Chin said nervously in low voice,but clearly.

"I deleted the information but I can't delete Catherine's profile because it was made in Navy.I told them no match but if they find another fingerprint or search again,they will find out that them are Catherine's fingerprints and think that Catherine killed the man"Chin said quickly and worryingly.

"No it's impossible..."Steve said stiffly.

"no I checked twice,they belongs with Catherine for sure,you told me Catherine was in hospital right?she better be there for the whole morning,

or she will be in big trouble"Chin said and started his car's engine.

Steve frowned.

"No I don't know..."he said slowly.

"But it's impossible Catherine killed this man..."Steve said again,in a low voice,like said to himself.

"yeah I know Cath didn't kill anyone,but when they find the fingerprints won by Catherine,HPD will take Catherine to their department for her fingerprints. It's my tablet,you can search need to find her and hide her until we find the real killer,ok?"Chin said and gave his tablet and phone to Steve.

Steve frowned and confused about the phone.

"You are going to change phone with me because they will trace your phone if they find Catherine.I will cover you by your phone and car,give me your car key"Chin explained took the keys from his pocket.

"...Here"Steve gave it to Chin.

"I will check if Catherine showed up in hospital this morning,and I will tell Danny about HPD's investigation so call Danny,he will tell you everything you want"Chin said clearly.

"Good luck Steve"Chin said honestly and got off the car.

Steve didn't do anything for seconds at the first and just stared at front-he was trying to think out what happened.

"Steve!"Chin knocked the window lightly.

Steve stopped thinking then changed his seat to driver's side and started to drive although he was still In confused.

He drove for five minutes fastly,and then stopped on roadside. He picked up Chin's phone and called Catherine,it turned into voicemail right away.

Well,she turned off her phone.

So it's a dead clue.

* * *

author:Cece

please favorite and comment if you like it! thank u!


	5. Chapter 5-I wish you safe and sound

He could not trace where was Catherine by phone...

When he was thinking how to do, his phone rung, was Danny.

Steve answered his phone quickly.

"Well...I heard things"Danny said to him worryingly.

"Yes"Steve answered.

"You know where Catherine is now? "Danny asked, still very worryingly.

"No"Steve said with no emotion.

"Are you ok buddy?"Danny asked.

"No"Steve said, still the same, just added a little mad.

"Can you say something beside Yes or No? "Danny asked concernedly.

They kept mute for seconds.

"How could I...I know something happened and just let the bad thing kept happening...I even don't know where is Catherine now and how to protect her..."Steve said regretful.

"Steve, I never thought that I will say this but - this is totally not your fault, ok? Now the most important thing is find Cath, and bring her to safe place"Danny said agitatedly.

"Yeah you are right..."Steve picked up Chin's tablet.

"Well..."He thought for seconds.

"Can you trace Catherine's phone? "Danny gave an advice.

"No she turned off" Steve asnwered dispiritedly.

"Did Catherine bring money out?"Danny asked quickly.

"No...I think"Steve slided the screen, turned on the tablet.

"Wait maybe I can trace her credit card?"Steve opened a website and typed "Catherine Rollin".

Seconds later, the screen showed up and said that Catherine bought bears on a store on the north of Oahu one hour ago.

"Yeah I got... She bought beers by credit card?"Steve said doubtfully.

The screen showed up new information, said that Catherine bought beers in the same store three hours ago.

"Damn it!" Steve yelled out madly ad loudly.

"What wrong?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Catherine bought beers there too three hours ago, there is far from hospital, that means she didn't go to hospital!"Steve said madly and nervously.

"We don't care if she went to hospital or not now ok babe? Now just find Cath and bring her to safe place, and try to keep her safe and sound. Do you know where is she now?"Danny asked calmly.

"Maybe...she said she was in beach and there is a beach near the store...it's the only place that we can try now…"

Author:Cece

hope you enjoyed it! please don't forget to Favorite this if you like!


	6. Chapter 6-Mistrust, can't be exist

He was so helpless and sad,and then he started the engine.

"Catherine will must be there ok?buddy"Danny comforted.

Steve just started front and concentrated on drive.

He drove very fast and almost forgot about the traffic rules,all he could think then was Catherine and the fingerprints of Catherine,Catherine may really killed the guy?

He was pretty sure if Catherine killed the guy for protecting herself,she will tell him right?

But she didn't tell him anything and off his call…Is that means Catherine really killed the man for something else?Or…

"Stop thinking"Steve said to himself severely.

"Catherine is one of the most brave and righteous girl I've ever seen,She will never kill a man who is not dangerous to her…"Steve said to himself.

[45 minutes later]

They kept a quiet route,only can hear some sounds from Danny of using computer and the sounds of their breath.

Steve was trying to calm himself down and was thinking how to hide Catherine.

If she really in the beach,there is far from HPD,that was a merit.

There was a mountain near the beach,maybe there is a good place to hide.

Fastly,Steve got off the freeway,then he saw the beach soon.

"Hey Danny,are you still there?"Steve asked and squirted his eyes to look out,search Catherine.

"Yes,I will always be yourside"Danny said fulled of emotions.

Steve showed a little smile.

"Thank you Danno,that's touching,and a little ,I saw the beach"Steve said,but happier.

"That's great,kept looking her, btw huh,Steve,does Catherine know the dead man?"Danny asked,and pretended it was a very normal question-he didn't want Steve think that was a question to accuse Catherine.

"…"Steve frowned and thought hardly.

"No I don't know…Damn I don't know so many things!"Steve yelled madly.

"That's great,that's great because if you know Catherine's everything,you both are done"Danny comforted Steve.

"But I know everything about you Danno,but we are not done"Steve said and looked out carefully.

"No you don't know everything about me,you don't even know what's my grandmother's name,but I am glad my Steve's bac-""Maria?or Cecelia?"Steve broke Danny's sentence.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Not ,my hateful boy's back"Danny said and showed a little smile.

Steve hesitated for a second,and showed a little smile too.

* * *

a

uthor:Cece

hope you enjoyed it! and don't forget to favorite if you like this:) MAHALO !


	7. Chapter 7-Every Evidence are accusing…

"Report the news of crime scene Danno"Steve ordered.

"Huh? I am not hoping you back in this way"Danny complained but smiled.

"Come on Danno"

"Hm..."First time, Danny hesitated.

"What?"The smile from Steve disappeared was worrying-again-and a little scared.

"Nothing..."Danny said slowly,like he was thinking things.

"Danno, tell me please"Steve begged, he sounded like he was going to collapse.

"Seriously, I don't know if I should tell you..."Danny said worryingly.

"If it's about Catherine or me or us, tell me"Steve slowed down the car, said slowly and tiring.

Danny kept quiet for seconds, then he said-

"They found the murder weapon"Danny said straight.

"And?"Steve asked very worryingly,his speed became very slow.

"...Max think that may belong to Catherine"Danny said in low voice, but clearly.

Steve total stopped driving.

"TELL MAX DON'T THINK MAKE SURE!"Steve yelled out to the phone.

"He can't, he is just a forensic investigator, Steve, he thinks that because he saw..."Danny halted.

"Saw what?"Steve asked impatiently.

"You know...you asked Max buy the gun for you to send Catherine, he knew the gun well..." Danny stopped talking and breath.

"HPD is investigating the gun now so you better move faster, ok?"Danny said calmly, at least, pretended calmly.

"SON OF BITCH, it most be the baddest day of my WHILE life"Steve damned.

"It won't if you find Catherine and protect her from the killer and HPD, ok?"

"OK I try"Steve sighed.

Steve started the engine again and drove along the beach,short time later-maybe in minutes-He saw one thing that made him show the biggest smile-like a child.

He saw Catherine's car.

* * *

Author:Cece

Hope you enjoyed :) please comment and favorite if you like it! mahalo!


	8. Chapter 8-HPD now is our enemy

"Danno I-"Steve was so happy and couldn't wait to tell Danny,but Danny was talking to someone in low voice,the shake and the scary in his voice made Steve nervous.

He tried to listen what Danny were talking to,but he could only heard "what?"and "HPD?"

"Danno?"Steve stopped smiling,asked Danny carefully,but he was still driving to Catherine's car as the same speed.

"Huh listen Steve,HPD has removed the all people from fiveo,and they traced Catherine's phone-she is on the beach-about 10 km from the highway-30 minutes ago,they are going there too,you gotta move fast"Danny said to him very quickly.

"WHAT?"Steve yelled very surprised and mad.

"But she turned off her phone!"

"She turned on half an hour ago,and some one called her so HPD could trace her,the location is at the place you said,that can't be wrong."

"But why they trace her?"

"Huh you have to keep calm...the murder weapon…it really belongs to Catherine"Danny said,but more like sound showed that he didn't trust the news.

Steve took a deep was trying to not care the news-that meant Catherine now is really the suspect for HPD,he had to fight with the HPD,or maybe the world.

"It not time to think why Catherine's gun is there,protecting her is the most important thing now"he gave an order to himself clearly,then he breathed out.

"…but 30 minutes?why we know until now?how much time do I less?I already saw Catherine's car and-"he stopped and looked outside fast,he saw a silhouette that he knew well-Catherine-was sitting on the beach,she was wearing the short jeans and white t-shirt-as morning,but she looked so...different,she seemed so little and weak.

Steve frowned and started worrying about Catherine.

"I saw Cath,how much time do I less?"He asked quickly.

Steve slid the car next to Catherine's car slowly and quietly,and then he putted the Bluetooth headphones on.

"About fifteen minutes,I don't exactly know,we got news blocked"Danny said mad but a little relaxation hid in the mad-he was afraid Steve would losing his mind.

"It's enough"Steve took his gun from the seat beside him then opened the door of car.

Steve walked to Catherine quickly,he took a look around the place-just like normal Hawaii's beach,why Catherine came here?

"Cath!"Steve yelled to Cathetine when he was sure Catherine could hear. Catherine turned back fast,her face was fulled of surprises,

but more-fear.

* * *

Author:Cece

hope you enjoyed it! :) Mahalo for reading!


	9. Chapter 9-what's the hell goig on?

"Steve? What are you doing here?"Catherine yelled scared in low voice - like she was hiding someone.

Steve kept walking to her.

"I will explain then, now we need go"He said a little confused - for the fear on Cathetine's face.

Catherine started to walk back hurried.

"No,Steve, YOU have to go, you can't stay here!"Catherine cried, more scare.

Steve frowned, he stopped walking.

"Catherine?"He asked carefully and looked at Catherine confused.

Catherine's eyes showed she wasn't lose her mind or drunk, but she looked just like a scared little girl that's impossible she is afraid of Steve.

"Steven, please leave here! Please!"Catherine yelled to him with a tone that Steve have never heard - the fear totally covered her voice.

"No..."He frowmed, again.

"I am not gonna leave you here... Cathetine please tell me what wrong"Steve begged, and started walking to Catherine.

Catherine looked shaked, and then she did a thing that Steve had never thought Catherine would do to him - she took out her gun from pocket, and aimed on him.

"I will explain, Steven, but now please leave here now, PLEASE"Catherine's voice was shaking, and surely, her hands too.

Steve couldn't understand what happened, he could only see the fear of her eyes.

"Catherine"Steve looked into her eyes, tried to say slowly and smoothly.

"I am not gonna leave you ok? You know that"Steve kept looked at Catherine.

"But you have to..."Catherine said with a shaking tone.

"..."Steve looked carefully into her eyes - although her eyes were fulled of fear, but he saw the persevere in her eyes too. He knew that Catherine would keep asking him leave and she would not leave with him- he liked the point of Catherine - she always perseveres in the things she want- sometimes, but HPD is coming in minutes, he had to think a way go bring Catherine leave here, or she would be cuffed by HPD, and he didn't know how much time he need spend to get Catherine out of the jail - maybe the while life Catherine couldn't get out because she had no proof - at least he saw - to prove she was clear.

Steve thought hardly for seconds, then he spoke severely.

"If you shoot me,I will leave"

* * *

Author:Cece

hope you like and enjoy! Thank u for readin! MAHALO


End file.
